


Moonlight skin

by WantMyDamnCup



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantMyDamnCup/pseuds/WantMyDamnCup
Summary: Unfinished 😞





	Moonlight skin

I could feel her breathing softly on my neck. Her cuddled close into my side. Her leg hooked overtop of mine. 

My heart was beating out of my chest.

I froze up everytime she shifted, waiting. She said she wanted to make love to me, to feel me. Let me feel her in a way I never had.

Is she as nervous as I am?

...is she asleep?

Maybe she is too nervous, and changed her mind. That’s alright, I’m scared too. I wouldn’t make her. This is new to the two of us. I want her to be ready.

I finally closed my eyes, and tried to calm myself down.

That’s when she sat up.

The moonlight shown straight through my window, and I could see her smooth, pale skin glow underneath it’s newfound light. She looked beautiful. Like a goddess who deserved my worship.

She yawned, and stretched her arms about her head. I could see a small bit of skin above her shorts. It was enough to start making my heart beat fast once more.

‘Do you mind if I take off...my shirt?’ She said softly, still not facing me. Her voice was gentle, and sweet, longing. But it still had a small tremble, enough to know she was nervous.

I tried to swallow the nerves.

‘N..no, not at all.’

I could tell she nodded from the bounce of her hair. She slipped her arms through the big sleeves of my t-shirt, then pulling it over her head. More and more of her skin was exposed. My eyes made my way up her back, imagining all the ways I could touch her. Running my finger down her spin, pressing my lips against her shoulders. She looked amazing.

‘Can you undo my bra, please?’

I froze, staring at the lacy blue lock. It seemed to be staring back, intimidating me. It hugged her tightly, I could only imagine how it looked against her chest. Holding her the way I longed to for so long.

‘I...’ I couldn’t seem to get out more then that. I couldn’t stop staring, I could barely finish a thought.

She giggled at me, and looked over her shoulder.

‘Please?’ She asked, so sweetly. Her smile had me flushed, even more nervous then before. But she asked so nicely, it had me determined to please her.

I sat up and scooted behind her, grabbing the hook of her bra, and gently taking it apart. It slipped down and off her so effortlessly. I was going insane with every new piece of her exposed for me to see. The only thing keeping me from enjoying her now was the ball of nerves sitting in my stomach.

She reached behind her, and put her hands atop mine. She pulled them forward, and gently set them right above her hips. She set her hands back on her lap.

Finally having my palms against her skin, I had more courage. Her waist was thin against my hands, and soft. I started to move them upward.

Over the bump of each rib, she seemed to breathe a little harder the higher I got.

I was finally right below her breast, not sure what to do. She was tense. I moved in and kissed the top of her shoulder, moving closer and closer to her neck. She made no objection, even moving her hair and tilting her head to the side for me. She hummed softly when I finally got to her neck, placing small kisses her and there. She made a small gasp when I bit down gently.


End file.
